Eliza's Friend Impish
by dream space angel
Summary: Eliza the half god has many friends but there is one that can travel through the dimensions. This girl is notorious for trouble, coming from a warring race how will earth treat her? This story takes place in a minecraft sort of story but with a few tweeks. This story takes place later in Eliza's life. Please check out all the YouTubers that are mentioned in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Dreamspaceangel here! I don't know how many of you read the beginning of Eliza but this is another story with the same story line. With some of the same characters. And yes Markiplier and Jacksepticeye are in it but they won't be in for a little while. Um Regna of the Forest and I might bring back UndertakersGrandaugther but we aren't sure. So I'm going to ask you guys, do you want me to continue writing Undertakers granddaughter. Please leave a comment for your choice. And one last thing, the girl in here Impish Dragoon, she is based off of Regna so I hope you enjoy. Now on with the story!

Eliza, Moose, Grian and Mango were in the woods practicing their aiming. Sabre was at work so he couldn't practice with them. Hours before Eliza had set up practice dummies that the group was now aiming at. "Moose aim up a bit!" Eliza shouts as Moose's shurikens fall short of the dummy. Moose grunted throwing another one, this time it hit the target dead on.

"Watch out below!" They hear from above them making them look up. Eliza just barely had enough time to teleport out of the way as something black collided with the ground making a small crater where it landed. Everyone pulled out their weapons and raised them as the black thing climbed out of the ground. They saw them roll their head around cracking it before opening their eyes. Eliza only looked that the person for a minute before smiling and laughing.

"Why do you always need to make your entrance like that?" Eliza laughs. "You nearly scared me half to death! I thought you were a monster." Now the person starts laughing.

"Well it's my style. Just like blowing holes in walls is yours." They said. Eliza went over and hugged them.

"It's good to see you again Impish. It has been far too long." Eliza says, the others stood back looking at the two confused but taking in the person Eliza was hugging.

They wore a black cat onesie with a white belly in a black tail hanging out. Blond hair poked out the front of the onesie and fell down it a bit. Bright blue eyes shined as the girl smiled before she and Eliza let go of the hug.

"I see you've been busy." Impish said referring to the guys behind them. Eliza turned around.

"Yeah, these are three of my guardians." Eliza explained. "The one with black hair is Mango, blond hair is Grian and the one in the moose onesie is Moose… if that wasn't obvious enough." Impish just nods. "Guys, this is Impish. An old friend from another dimension." The others just stand there frozen for a minute before waving.

"So, how many guardians are you up to now?" Impish asks.

"Twelve. And trust me they are nuts. I actually think they may be crazier than you." Eliza says amused with a little chuckle.

"What?" Impish says dramatically. "No one can be crazier than me."

"Oh, we'll see. Come on let's go introduce you to the others." Eliza says before they teleport.

The ended back at the house were Grian fell to the floor woozy along with Mango while Moose just ran off to get more moose milk. "They are really pathetic, aren't they?" Impish says looking at the two.

"They just aren't used to teleporting. After all, Grian's main power is healing and Mango deals with spirits." Eliza said kneeling down to make sure they were alright.

"So, you are up to twelve guardians? Geez, it's been a while. Last I knew you only had seven." Impish pointed out. Eliza stood up again.

"Yeah, and that was back when I just became a god. I had no idea how to use my powers and somehow fell into a dimension you were in. You were digging straight down in a hole if I remember correctly." Impish chuckled.

"Yeah, and you were so terrified when you landed that you started crying." Eliza rolls her eyes.

"Now that didn't happen and you know it." Eliza says. "I didn't cry because that wasn't my first time in a weird dimension." There was a loud explosion just after Eliza finished the sentence. They could see smoke slipping out from underneath the door to the basement. Impish raised an eyebrow.

"Is that normal?" Impish asks looking back at Eliza who had her head down groaning.

"It happens more times than you think." Eliza groans heading towards the door. "Tycer, what have I said about experimenting with explosives in the house?!" Eliza shouts opening the door. Black smoke poured out at them, they could hear coughing as they descended the stairs. They reached the bottom and by this time most of the smoke had cleared and they could see a very soot and ash covered Tycer standing there coughing. He removed his goggles from his eyes before turning to Eliza. He started laughing nervously.

"Sorry Eliza. I guess that one wasn't as stable as I thought." He said scratching the back of his head. Things were broken and scattered around the room. Eliza just narrowed her eyes before a bubble encased the room, fixing everything within it… except Tycer who was still covered in ash. "I deserved that." He said, Impish was laughing as Eliza huffed and walked out. Impish stayed behind as the door slammed shut behind Eliza. Tycer pulls out some wet wipes from under the table and starts cleaning the soot off his face. He didn't even notice Impish was there until she pulled off his goggles and started to clean them. Tycer turned to her. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Tycer says, Impish just shrugs and hands him back his goggles.

"It's okay, you seemed kind of busy with Eliza anyway." She held out her hand. "My name is Impish, Impish Dragoon." Tycer shook it.

"Tycer, Tycer X. Though my friends call me Arron." Tycer told her.

"Are you one of her guardians?" Impish asks tilting her head.

"Yep. So... how long have you known Eliza?" Tycer questions.

"Since middle school. Back when she first became a god. It was interesting." Impish says. There was banging from above them making them look at the ceiling. "So how many of you guys live here? This place is actually kind of small."

"In total there is actually only six of us. Me, Eliza, Yoshi, Moose, Sabre and Ryan. We all decided to share a house since this is kind of the middle between all the colleges we all go to. Well except for Sabre, this place was just close to his work place." Tycer explains.

"Who?" Impish asks, Tycer at this point has cleaned his face and hands.

"Well I can introduce you guys and I think it's safe to go back up." Tycer leads the way back up the stairs. Opening the door, they saw a yellow duck running right past the door.

"Please don't kill me! I'm too beautiful to die!" The duck shouts, Eliza chases after him with a sword.

"I told you to leave my stuff alone! Why did you think it would be funny to go snooping through my room!" Eliza shouts.

"Run Cib!" Another voice yells. Tycer and Impish poke their head into the living room. There was a man with purple glasses pinned to the wall with shurikens. Moose was watching from the kitchen laughing with moose milk and a shuriken in front of him. Impish looks back at Tycer.

"Um… does that happen often?" She asks.

"Yep, Jorden and Cib love messing with Eliza." He says. "Give her two minutes, she'll catch him." Sure enough, just as Cib passed them again knives flew after him and pinned him to a wall. Impish turned to see a man in a security guard uniform with a bandana over his eyes standing there. His arm pointed in the direction Cib was. Eliza stood next to the man.

"Thank you Sabre." Eliza says walking towards Impish and Tycer. "Sorry about that, they love being annoying. Anyway let me introduce you to people." She takes Impish's hand and starts leading her around the house. "Okay so the guy with the bandana is Sabre, the duck is Cib, the guy with purple glasses is Jorden. You already know Moose, Grian, Mango and Tycer. Yoshi is at college along with Ryan and Gizzy. They should be here in a few hours."

"Eliza can you please let us down now?" Jorden asks, Eliza glared at him.

"I will if you'll tell me where my journals are." She says. They go silent and Eliza turns back to Impish. "By the way how is Lilyan doing?" Impish smiled.

"She is doing well. She will travel here in a little bit. Last I knew though she was chasing a cow through the forest." Impish told her making Eliza nod.

"Who is Lilyan?" Grian asked.

"Oh, my Ender Dragon." Everyone but Eliza's jaw drops.

"You have a dragon?!" They all shout.

"Yep, it's a long story as to how I met her." Impish starts.

"By the way how did you two meet?" Mango asked.

"That is an even longer story." Both Eliza and Impish say at the same time.

"Story time!" Moose cheers sitting on the floor with a jug of moose milk in his hand. Eliza shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Well, it looks like we got a story to tell. Come on, let's go into the living room where there is more room." Eliza says leading the entire group in there. After everyone sat down Eliza started. "Okay, now Impish and I met back when I was in middle school and had just become a god… or rather in the process of…"

A few hours passed before the story was finished. "Then Eliza left through a portal and I went back to digging in my hole." Impish finished, everyone started laughing before the door opened and three people came in. Looking up Eliza stood before going over to them.

"Hey guys, how did classes go?" She asks, Ryan groaned and headed towards the stairs. Eliza just stands there blinking. "That bad huh?"

"Well, I'll explain later. However, my day went well, but why weren't you there?" Yoshi asked.

"My classes were canceled today. Professor's sick again. How about you Gizzy?" She asks.

"I was invited to join a frat house." Gizzy cheered, Eliza chuckles.

"Hey Eliza, who is that?" Yoshi asks, pointing to Impish.

"Guys, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Impish." Impish came over.

"Nice to meet you." Impish introduce holding out her hand. They shook it before Eliza turned to Impish.

"Well now that everyone is here. Do you want to help with dinner? You can choose the recipe." Eliza offered.

"Awesome sauce!" Impish cheered waving her arms in front of her. Eliza just laughed before they headed towards the kitchen. Once they were alone Impish's smile faltered as Eliza pulled out some potatoes and a knife. "Eliza. How are things going with your father?" Impish asks, Eliza froze but only for a moment.

"Same as usual… actually now that I think about it. He's been leaving me alone more often now." Eliza turned to Impish. "Since the council found out I existed Magal hasn't been around as much." Eliza told her.

"And why is that?" Impish asks pulling out some beef from the fridge. Eliza tapped the tip of the knife against her chin.

"Well, there could be multiple reasons." Eliza goes silent for a minute before shaking her head. "Forget about Magal for now. It's been years and you haven't told me what you have been up to." Eliza said with a wide smile that Impish could tell was half fake. However, she dropped the subject and started cooking with Eliza.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys DreamSpaceAngel here! Sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, things have been going on. Also I meant to say this a long time ago but there a poll for Undertaker's Granddaughter, in other words Regna and I decided to leave it to you. If you head to my profile, you'll be able to decide whether or not we should continue it. So please if you liked Undertaker's Grandaughter then leave you vote so I know whether to continue it or not. Final note, there might be more stories coming on involving Eliza and different YouTubers. And please leave a comment if you like Beginning of Eliza so I know whether to put another chapter up. Also let me know if there are certain YouTubers you want to see in my stories. Now... ON WITH THE STORY! :)

Dinner was lively with Impish telling stories about her adventures. Every once in a while, her eyes would drift to Eliza who was silent the entire time, deep in thought. After dinner, Gizzy left to go back to his dorm, Ryan went to his room, Tycer and Yoshi went back down to the basement, while Grian and Eliza sat reading as well as doing homework and Sabre went to bed to get some sleep before work. Cib and Jorden, well… no one knew where they went. But they were all preparing for Eliza to go hunting them for messing with her stuff. Only Moose and Impish remained standing in the living room. Impish was looking around while Moose munched on a cookie.

"Sorry for not properly greeting you when you got here. I was just a bit surprised you fell from the sky." Moose said taking another bite of his cookie as Impish looked at him.

"It's okay. After all I did kind of scare you guys." Impish said with a shrug.

"So… want to play some games?" Moose asked,

"Depends what game?" Impish asks, narrowing her eyes.

"James Bond?" Moose suggested,

"Sure, though I call Kitty." She says heading to the sofa.

"No problem. Though I am good at this game so you know." Moose warned.

"Oh you are on!" She cheers. They play for a while, Impish beating Moose most rounds. That was until Eliza came down stairs and just leaned on the back of the sofa watching them as Impish pulled a head shot.

"After this round how about I show you where the guest room is?" Eliza asks, Impish doesn't even turn to her.

"Sure." Impish replied. "Dang it Moose!" She shouts as her character died and Moose laughed. Impish then smirked and put the controller down. "Doesn't matter, I won the round anyway." She says as the timer ran out. Moose starts complaining as Impish stood up and followed Eliza out of the room and up the stairs. "So… how in the world do you guys pay for this place? I mean as far as I know, only Sabre works." Impish asks.

"Well, I found out just after high school that mom had set up a bank account for me. It had a decent amount of money in it. Plus for some reason, Shadow and them are trying to help me pay for college. I try telling them not to, especially Okami since she is paying for Silly to go through college as well." Eliza explained.

"I see." Impish laughs. "Man you have a lot of friends!" Eliza smiles.

"Family. They are my family, not friends." Eliza clarifies. "After all, I pretty much knew them all my life." Eliza said making Impish smile a bit more. Soon Eliza reached a door and opened it. "This is the guest room, you are welcomed to stay here if you want." Impish walked in while Eliza stood in the doorway. "By the way, I can't promise I will be here when you wake up. I have class in the morning so you may be on your own for a bit."

"No prop bob. I'm sure there is something I can do." Impish said flopping on the bed. A small portal opened and Impish reached her hand through. When she pulled it out again there was a toy otter in her hand, she then set it on the bed and got up.

"Please just don't call Lilyan and fly her around. It's bad enough I have to deal with keeping the guys under control. I don't want to explain to people why there is a girl in a cat onesie riding a dragon." Eliza said narrowing her eyes.

"Awww, but it's fun." Impish says, Eliza chuckles.

"Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight Impish." Eliza said leaving.

"Night." Impish called before going to bed.

The next morning Impish woke up and headed down stairs. As far as she could tell no one was around. More knives were stuck in the wall, nothing weird there. Sitting on the counter though was a note.

Impish,

I left for class along with the others. You are probably in the house alone, well… maybe Grian is there. I don't know. Anyway, we will be back in a few hours, try not to get too bored while we are gone and please DON'T CAUSE MISCHIEF! I already need to clean up these guys' messes, I don't need yours as well.

Eliza

Impish set the paper back down and looked around the house. It was silent so she decided to go for a walk. Soon she ended up where she crashed into the ground yesterday, she smiled at it before hearing energy blasts and small explosions. A red glowing orb flew at her; she quickly sank through a portal in the ground making the orb fly right past her. She walked through another portal in a tree and went to investigate where the orb came from. Not too far away Impish found Grian with is staff out in an open field. He was trying to aim at a dummy but missed. He groaned and tried again only for a blue orb to hit the dummy setting it on fire. Grian blinked and looked around only to spot Impish leaning against a tree, one of her fingers pointed at the dummy.

"Having some trouble there?" Impish asked. Grian lowered his staff and looked at her.

"I didn't notice you there." Grian says then glances at the dummy. "But yeah I'm having trouble with aiming."

"Understandable, aiming with magic is harder than aiming with a weapon." Impish agreed. "Do you want me to help?" Grian nodded.

"Sure, Eliza can't seem to help me so any help would be good." Grian told her.

"That's because Eliza doesn't have magic powers or at least not a lot." Impish said with a chuckle before turning to the tree she was leaning on. "But first I think I may want to get on your level and have a staff." She made another portal and walked through it, a second later she appeared on a large branch. Walking on it she grabbed the thick branch above the one she stood on and pulled. It didn't budge making her huff and let go. A blue glow surrounded her hand as she slashed the branch, cleanly cutting it. She caught it before going through another portal that opened at the base of the tree. "There, this should work." She says smacking the end on her palm.

"That's just a branch though." Grian says raising an eyebrow.

"That is not the point. It's just a starting point." Impish told him. "A staff merely is a focal point. It helps you focus your energy on a specific point. Watch…" She held up the branch. A blue glow enveloped the top of the branch before blasting at the dummy. "If you can focus your energy in the staff. Treat the staff as an extension of you instead of a weapon." Grian looked at his staff. "Once you figure out how to control your powers you should be able to use your powers without your staff."

"How do you know that?" Grian asks.

"I have magic powers as well if it wasn't obvious by the fact I set the dummy on fire." Impish told him. Grian nodded. "So ready to get started?" She held her staff up. "Okay, do what I do." Grian copied her. "Now breath in and focus on the target." Grian did. "Now focus the energy a bit." A glow starts on both their staffs, one red, one blue. "Keep focusing on the dummy and release the breath while releasing the energy out." She released her breath sending the ball at the dummy. Letting her arms fall to her side she turned to Grian who had yet to release his energy. "You got this." Grian let the energy ball go, it started heading towards the dummy… but just before it hit it, the energy veered off and hit a tree. Impish tilted her head a bit confused. "Well that hasn't happened before." She states, Grian groans. "Don't worry, we'll work on it. Now let's try again." Grian nodded and raised his staff again.

It was a few hours later when Eliza came home. She rubbed the back of her neck and groaned before looking around. The house was silent except for Yoshi who went to his room. "Impish? Impish you around here?" Eliza calls, there was no reply so Eliza went to the guest room and checked. No one was in there. After a quick check of the house Eliza decided to call Impish's cell phone. It rang a few times before Impish picked up.

"Hello?" Impish asks, she sounded a bit panicked.

"Hey Impish, it's Eliza. Where are you? I'm done with classes and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" Eliza could faintly hear something crackling in the background before Impish replied.

"Um… I'm hanging out with Grian. We're uh… practicing with our magic." Eliza smiled and started walking towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh, that's good. Are you helping him with his powers?" Eliza asked opening the fridge.

"Oh yeah. You know since I figured that you weren't able to help because… well you know." Impish said before shouting something to Grian.

"Is everything okay?" Eliza asked pulling a can of soda out of the fridge and closing the door. "You sound a bit panicked."

"Nope, everything is absolutely fine! There is no problems here." Impish tried with a nervous laugh, Eliza walks to the window sipping on the soda.

"Are you sure? Because I can come help if something's wrong." Eliza offered looking out the window.

"No! I-I mean, we aren't doing anything major. Just some dummy blasting." She chuckled.

"Impish." Eliza said, her voice now flat. "Why is the forest on fire?" Her face deadpanned as she continued to look out the window.

"No reason… Grian I think she figured it out!" Impish shouts.

"Impish, what did you two do?!" She shouts, instead of a reply the line went dead. Making Eliza sigh and shut the phone off. "I should have seen this coming." She teleported to where Cib was. He was having lunch with Allena when Eliza teleported in. "Cib, I need your help." Eliza said bluntly, Cib let go of Allena's hands.

"I'm a bit busy here." Cib said annoyed.

"This is more important than your date." Eliza replies.

"What is it?" Cib goaned, Eliza grabbed the collar of his suit.

"Sorry for cutting your date short Allena but I need your boyfriend. Don't worry I will return him to you soon." Eliza said before both she a Cib vanished leaving Allena confused.

They landed in the middle of the burning forest. Looking around they found Grian trying to put the fire out by hitting it with his staff while Impish just stood in the middle of the clearing laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Holy Hell! What happened here!?" Cib yelled when they arrived. Impish turned to them.

"H-Hey Eliza." Impish said, Eliza just raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Eliza asked.

"Probably not." Impish replied. Eliza shook her head and turned to Cib.

"Can you put it out?" She asks him, Cib looks around.

"Uh, no! There is no water here for me to put this out with. I can't just make water appear yet, or at least not enough for this!" Cib tells her, Eliza pulls out a water bucket and pours it on the ground. "Okay, now maybe I can." Cib moved his hand over the water before moving it away, the water followed the hand. He quickly moved his hand so it pointed at the trees making the water hit it putting the fire out. Soon most of the fire was out but a good portion of the trees were gone as well. Ash was stuck to everyone as they just surveyed the damage. "Oh great now my suit is ruined!" Cib complained, Eliza just rolled her eyes and pulled out a clock. A glow surrounded both it and Cib, when it died Cib was nice and clean.

"Alright, thank you Cib. That was all I needed so you can go back to your date with Allena." Cib vanished and Eliza glanced at Impish. "I am honestly not surprised this happened." Eliza admitted.

"Well I did burn down a village before. So, this isn't something new." Impish said.

"Yes, I remember. I was there after all." Eliza shook her head and held up the watch. It glowed again and slowly the forest started to repair itself. Once it was done Eliza turned back to the two. "Okay, I think that's enough training for today." Eliza put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "Let's head back to the house, I still have homework to do."

"Alright." Both Grian and Impish said before they vanished.


End file.
